<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ROUND 'N ROUND by lila_luscious1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767150">ROUND 'N ROUND</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1'>lila_luscious1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M for Explicit Sex, M for language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we fall in love, it doesn’t work out, and everyone’s fine to leave it at that. However<br/>occasionally, one or both parties can’t quite let the other go completely. Time and maturity, among<br/>other factors, such as fixing all of the things that caused it to go wrong the first time are essential.</p><p>If you want to try to rekindle something, you have to start at the beginning again. Many times, couples try<br/>to jump back to where they left off, without going back and trying to patch the holes that caused it to fracture.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera &amp; Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Kat Noonan/Bam Adebayo (RPF), Keesha Smalls (OC)/David Mayhorn, Sasha Bennett/Dean Miller, Vanessa Rojas/Kevin Atwater, Victoria Hughes &amp; Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts">Patty_Parker60</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts">beckysue_bonner</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts">beccab1</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts">Bacner</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts">LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts">4QuietRyt3r</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts">ample_annie</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts">beckibenhoffer</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts">julrenda</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts">lovevicley</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts">joli_camarillo</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts">briget_bee</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts">uk_totty1</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrdhrd3/gifts">nrdhrd3</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR3SSA/gifts">TR3SSA</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts">StaceyGray11</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts">Gasnina</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts">legallyblindandrea</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts">BAUProfiler</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/gifts">melodiousoblivion</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Herrera and Sullivan decide that as long as they're renewing their fractured relationship,<br/>they should begin the conventional way, ie DATING...on the same night as their date Kat<br/>Noonan and friends celebrate the Game 1 heroics of Kat's 'man' BAM ADEBAYO of the<br/>Miami Heat.Annalise Villa and Jr Rosewood have reason to celebrate!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter inspired in part by "Little Things - Surrera One Shots" by TeddyTheCardioGoddess</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A DATE…an actual date: the kind that couples have every day/night of every week of every year, all over the world. Their circumstances  are somewhat<br/>
different than many,in that Robert Sullivan is Captain of the firehouse both he and Lieutenant Andrea Herrera are both assigned to, and as department regulations<br/>
dictate currently their relationship is <em> verboten </em> (unsanctioned); its likely that neither will be able to keep their jobs if the nature of their nearly one-year-long<br/>
personal relationship is ever discovered. They have been to Tacoma and Montana (Butte) for the odd long weekend; it is much too dangerous to risk more than that.</p><p>Andy is the one who brings up the possibility of a formal date night; this in itself is unusual as she isn’t known to “do” relationships; even when she dated Jack Gibson for<br/>
six months some years ago the two of them (she and Jack) weren’t ‘out’ to their firehouse family. Her on-again-off-again bed partner (childhood friend Ryan Tanner), and<br/>
occasional one night stands apart from Tanner weren’t eager to press ‘dating’, and the issue didn’t seem important to her then.</p><p>She takes it as a sign of maturity, as well as evidence that this man, her first-line supervisor, is unlike any relationship (formal or otherwise), that she’s ever had. Eight<br/>
months in, after a few hiccups, she professed that she loves him, and he responds in kind. In her thirty-one years, she has never felt the way that she does about Robert<br/>
(or Bobby as his best friend Chief Lucas Ripley calls him); she stuttered and stammered during her confession of love, depending on the beautiful voice of Mariah Carey to<br/>
put into wotds<br/>
the way that she feels:</p><p>Treated me kind<br/>
Sweet destiny<br/>
Carried me through desperation<br/>
To the one that was waiting for me<br/>
It took so long<br/>
Still I believed<br/>
Somehow the one that I needed<br/>
Would find me eventually<br/>
I had a vision of love<br/>
And it was all that you've given to me</p><p>“I’ve done some soul searching lately, Robert, and I haven’t been true to myself with the way that I’ve conducted my personal life. I never worried about or envisioned what or<br/>
or who that quote un-quote ‘perfect person’ might be for me-carousing is what I wanted, and that’s what I did. I see now what my Dad meant when he would get after me about<br/>
my lifestyle. You’ve shown me friendship, support, and all of the possibilities of love-that LOVING YOU, brings. As time went on, I found myself wanting to impress you: as<br/>
my captain first, and bit by bit, as a friend, and finally as a partner.</p><p>I know that we must be careful, and not draw attention to ourselves; I’m also sure that there is someplace in Seattle that we can go where we won’t be recognized. I really<br/>
regret that we didn’t do this from the beginning but I get that the way the things happened, the SPEED of it, didn’t really allow or that. I really wanna do that now, please.”</p><p>He responds “That is fine with me, the dating, the doing things in a way that ensures that we’ll be successful as a couple. I confess that much of what caused friction in the early<br/>
part of our dealing with one another was my hesitance to risk love again after Claire. Losing her was a blow that took me a long tie to get over…but you know: the man who you<br/>
had the most problems with-LUKE-is the one who encouraged me to take a chance with you, to be happy again…</p><p>
  <em>You have to want to build off of what you had, not go back and try to recreate the “good” parts of your past relationship without acknowledging the bad. When a couple is </em><br/>
<em> willing to really 'put in the work; statistics show that second time + romances succeed about 40% of the time'. <strong> Dr. Diane Lewis </strong></em>
</p><p>SHOCKED, eh?”</p><p>“Understatement!”, Andy grins. “It seems that I owe him! NOW: where are you taking me?”</p><p>“I have someplace in mind; I won’t spoil the surprise, though I guarantee you’ll love it-it’s classy without being over the top, and the food is excellent.”</p><p>“Ummm! I can’t wait…I’m gonna go to bed; see you in the morning Sir?</p><p>He kisses her, deeply, then says “Sleep well, Lieutenant.”</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Kat Noonan, her cousin Vanessa Rojas (from Chicago), Vanessa's boyfriend Kevin Atwater, and David Mayhorn (there with his Fiancé Keesha Smalls) watch the final<br/>
seconds of the Miami Heat vs Boston Celtics Eastern Conference 1st game; there are .07 seconds on the game clock; Miami Heat leading by two points: 116-114. The game is of<br/>
high interest to KAT especially: she's engaged to Heat phenom Edrice 'Bam' Adebayo, who is about to show the world why his nickname is BAM...]</p><p>The play by play announcer calls the action:</p><p>['Jayson Tatum on the wing...top of the key...dribble drive left-he's by Jimmy Butler and AT THE RIM-BLOCKED BY ADEBAYO-OH, MA-MA! Clean blow by Bam Adebayo<br/>
to possibly seal the Heat victory!']</p><p>Five foot two inches Kat leaps to her feet, screaming "GOOD LORD, BAM-That's my BOO!"</p><p>Vanessa chimes in, "Get that SHIT outta here!"</p><p>[The analyst and play by play announcer continue to marvel over the magnificent defensive play that they and millions witnessed a few minutes ago:</p><p>'You see Jayson Tatum drive LEFT, then charge back to his right and directly at the rim, smelling an easy dunk; watch Bam Adebayo coiling...COILING-then explode up and<br/>
meet him at the basket, for one of the most incredible blocks I've seen...from this angle, Bam had rushed out to put a hand in Marcus Smart's face-out in the left corner all alone<br/>
beyond the 3-point line; now he sees Tatum turn the corner, and by this time he's clearly by Butler, BY EVERYONE ELSE...and there's the block, which I still can't believe,<br/>
even on replay!']</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Dean Miller and Sasha are at the door, bearing beer and snacks; Kat talks animatedly with Bam (he has only minutes before the mandatory press conference mandated by the<br/>
NBA: Dean is almost as excited as Kat, since the Man Of The Hour and he have blood ties to the Yoruba of Nigeria. "BAM -ADE-BAY-O!", he chortles happily. "Keep my 'Boy'<br/>
HAPPY, Rook-Gi'im some-TONIGHT!" Sasha bats at his huge, muscular 'guns', affection shining in her eyes. </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>"Kat must be LOSING IT!", Annalise Villa grins, waiting at the Omni Hotel check-in counter with Rosie. The two had near front court seats (courtesy of JuJU, Rosie's ex-NFL<br/>
star informant) and had witnessed Adebayo's unbelievable play really close and in person. She is giddy with excitement from that, both from the anticipation of their first night since<br/>
the discovery that she is PREGNANT. In their 20th floor suite, which is quite luxurious even by 'Rosie' standards; they have a pre-sex cocktail, slowly winding down. They come<br/>
together slowly, stroking and caressing one another, their mouths seeking and joining, tongues tangling playfully.</p><p>She excuses herself and takes her overnight bag into the huge bathroom, leaving the door cracked just a bit. He takes his time sliding off his trousers, shoes, and shirt, allowing<br/>
the anticipation to build; by the time she steps back into the room he's completely un-clothed-when he sees what she's wearing his semi-turgid manhood twitches and springs to life:<br/>
emerald green demi-cup bra of soft satin, matching garter belt and thong with black lace trim, sheer black stockings, and shiny dark emerald high heels. Red lipstick and fingernail<br/>
polish complete the epitome of a sex goddess brought to life..."God I want you" she purrs, slinking over to him sexily. They kiss again, deeply and with passion.</p><p>A gentle push on his bare, muscular chest propels him onto the California King bed, legs wide...she kneels at his feet, grinning deviously from ear to ear, emitting a seductive<br/>
coo before taking him in her mouth. Rosie's eyes nearly explode out of his head when her lips close in around his fleshy helmet before almost effortlessly working their way down<br/>
to his base. The next moments are filled with a whirlwind of different emotions once Annalise began enthusiastically sucking him, bobbing her head up and down his shaft with<br/>
so much ease despite his size and length. "DAMMIT!", he grates, and despite his best efforts, a pleasurable moan escaped his lips as her lips lock around him his pleasure and<br/>
LUST intensify with every sensual suckle of her lips. Once his knees start to shake, Annalise knows that she should slow down, or he'll pop too quickly...a last long, loving lick<br/>
of his ready staff and she crouches, so that they can slide her underwear down together (and of, over her spike heels)...his gentle guidance brings her crotch level with his face<br/>
(when he leans down, she straightens enough so that he can kiss her leaking groin, lips nuzzling around the outside of her cleft before slowly and very sensuously lapping at the<br/>
escaping juices from her interior: "Mi Amor!", she croons, small hands gripping his shoulders loosely, but with a strong grip. Her soft cries and whispers urge him on, and he  revels<br/>
in her scent, Her TASTE; he tries to impart all of the love that he feels for her into this intimate act;  "Te amo, con todo mi corazon-,con todo mi Ser!", she whimpers; he responds<br/>
by increasing the speed and ferocity of his limber oral digit. Annalise shakes like a leaf; nearly falling out of her high heels. More of her juice juices spill out, coating his lower face.<br/>
She let out one loud moan, then her body tensed and he has to take hold of her waist to keep from tumbling to the carpet.</p><p>With his assistance, she balances above the mighty sword projecting from his groin; together they grip that staff and wet the tip in her drizzling nectar before sheathing it<br/>
inside herself. They nip at one another's lips with tiny nibbles while working the next four-five inches inside her; mischievously she reaches behind herself to slap a flattened palm<br/>
against one hefty buttock; he quickly takes the hint and soon after he takes a turn, sending the full, round flesh a-wobble with a medium-hard blow of his own. She giggles loudly,<br/>
clearly delighted... When the rest of him finds a home within her quivering quim; both of them moan. The sight of himself disappearing up into Villa is an incredibly erotic sight.<br/>
Rosie chants "SEXY....TIGHT!...uhhh!...HOT!"</p><p>He's able to move inside her freely by now, and Annalise stares directly into his eyes: "¿Me deseas Corazón? ¿No puedes vivir sin me, verdad?</p><p>"Mas queue nunca," he manages to gasp. "Sin ti me MUERO:..."</p><p>As the hot bubble within her expands to the bursting point; she rides him with renewed energy, accepting his vigorous thrusts like a champion; Annalise bucks wildly, <br/>
multiple times before collapsing to one side, sliding off his spurting member, jerking as if she's spastic.</p><p>AFTERWARDS (before their shower):<br/>
"God, I needed you inside me," she says, staring directly into his eyes. "It scares me sometimes how close we came to not being together."</p><p>"Me as well. A little communication; AND facing some real truth is what we must keep doing: I can't go through a separation like that again, Villa."</p><p>She yawns. "Never happen."</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSPANISH TO ENGLISHxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Te amo, con todo mi corazon-con todo mi ser: I love you with all of my heart, with all of my soul</p><p> </p><p>¿Me deseas Corazón? ¿No puedes vivir sin me, verdad?: You desire you, don't you, my heart? You can't live without me, can you?</p><p>Mas queue nunca; Sin ti me muero: More than ever; I'd die without you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maya Bishop gets critical insights on possible next steps in her quest to win back<br/>Carina DeLuca, and Surrera's first date is a lip-smacking suck-cess!</p><p> </p><p>Adult language and explicit sex</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maya finds that she's upbeat, almost jocular after her session with Dr. Lewis that morning:<br/>
"If you want to try to rekindle something, you have to start at the beginning again. Many times, couples try to jump back to where they left off, without going back<br/>

back and trying to patch the holes that caused it to fracture... simply put, you have to want to build off of what you had, not go back and try to recreate the “good”<br/>
parts of your past relationships without acknowledging the bad. As painful as it will be, you MUST willing to talk out the nitty gritty of the breakup, why you did the <br/>
things you did and what you’re going to do differently from now on, otherwise, you might as well not even bother trying again. You said that you have avoided discussing<br/>
 the <em> Jack</em>; incident I'm suggesting that you stop doing that immediately. Other than that, I'm happy to say that I see progress..KEEP DOING GOOD WORK!"</p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>Andy is very impressed with her beau's choice of restaurant: <strong> BITE </strong>, located inside Hotel Murano, a short 34-mile drive in Tacoma. After an<br/>
excellent meal, they have the bottle of wine served with their meal, along with a bottle of champagne to their 25th-floor suite. Before going into the bathroom to change,<br/> 
change she awards him an ardent, searching kiss (a portent of the sexual delights to come)...when she returns in the specially-ordered bra garters and stockings<br/>
ensemble Sullivan has already taken off and hung his clothes; his already half-turgid manhood stiffens to full attention at the sight of her. They embrace and kiss <br/>
again, as passionately as before, ending up on the very spacious bed and its high thread count Egyptian cotton sheets.</p><p>Andrea begins at his chest, biting  gently at his nipple briefly before trailing her tongue down the long dividing cleft of his Herculean chest until swabbing thee<br/>
area around the base of his up-ward thrusting mocha piston with long swipes of her tongue. His thick thighs vibrate with tension, and his breathing deepens: she's<br/>
she's GETTING  TO HIM, and SHE KNOWS IT...purring with satisfaction she nibbles her way up his impressive  length; when her lips reach his summit she<br/>
she teasing his throbbing tip with her expert tongue, just to send further electric shivers up and down his spine. Visibly trembling, Robert is now completely paralyzed<br/>
by pleasure, unable to do little more than pant and moan softly as she pushes him close to release...Andrea extends her tongue and samples some of the clear seminal<br/> 
fluid leaking from his tip; she spreads the remainder around the crown with her thumb.</p><p>His hands on her shoulders, he bends at the waist and she leans closer so that he can kiss the portion of her breasts not covered by the tight lace bra cups of her bra, and<br/>he's able to reach lower to finger the soft hairless lips of her sex: first his middle finger, then the long blunt INDEX slips in; and she mutters "Te amo tanto, Bobby...<br/><em> TANTO </em>"...</p><p>ith her unoccupied hand she lifts her breast free of confinement, quietly urging him on after he takes a stiff brown nipple into his mouth. He works on its 'twin', and<br/>her lustful partner pushes her chest out to allow him more room to suck on her tits. Her hips sway lazily in response to his pistoning digits and greedy mouth. "Your<br/>turn", he breathes but she shakes her NO..."I have to get use to this big thing inside me again!", she states sexily, tightening her grip on his <em> pene </em> (male<br/>member) for emphasis. She arranges herself on her back, with her dark blonde hair spread out on the pillow beneath her head, stockinged legs open wide. Andy grabs<br/>hold of his thick mocha monster,  guiding it toward her wet opening, whispering "Puedo tenerte dentro de mí para siempre" (I could keep you inside me forever)...his<br/>response is to lever himself inside her with a muffled grunt...</p><p>"Hummmgh..."I have to get use to this big thing inside me again!", she huffs when his strokes increase in speed and intensity.</p><p>"I have a feeling that you'll be JUST FINE!" he grins in response.</p><p>Andy has missed this, the precision and strength of his flexing hips and masterful cock; she jerks when her first tiny orgasm of the night causes her to cry<br/>
 out, seeking his mouth while rocking her hips into his, skewered on that beautiful long shaft of his again and again. carefully, and in perfect sync with each<br/>
other,  they change positions so that she sits astride him, bouncing on Sullivan's lap; he leans up and re-claims a turgid each nipple, which he suckles like<br/>
a newborn. That hot, tell-tale bubble  of  lust is growing in her belly again; and LT Herrera has something to say before it over-takes her: "You don't ever...<br/>
JAMAS!-break us up gain...otherwise you'll never get another  chance to fuck me EVER... Do you under-stand me?"</p><p>Her boss' boss mumbles something that she can't understand: "HMMM? Que dices?!</p><p>"Aaaaaummf!" she cried ,when he rides up into her hard, grinning like a mischievous male-child: Entiendo!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>TRANSLATION(S)</p><p>"Puedo tenerte dentro de mí para siempre" (I could keep you inside me forever)<br/>
Jamas:never<br/>
Que dices: what did you say<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vanessa Rojas and Kevin Atwater broke up briefly when 'Nessa considered herself beneath<br/>Kev somehow: that she didn't deserve him. They meet and <em>communicate</em>, which<br/>is what they should have done from the first. Burgess and Ruzek make a life-changing decision.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kev...I'm glad you're home, Baby!" Vanessa squeals, leaping into her man's arms. "I have never been so happy, and I'm not exaggerating!" A pleased<br/>Atwater rewards her with a lengthy kiss. When they sit, she makes herself comfortable on his lap, with her arms linked around his neck. "I want you to<br/>know that my feelings never changed; except that isn't really correct...I'm more in love with you than before. If you knew how terrified I was that you<br/>would move on; I...was a mess; I had to take time off. I  was gonna transfer because I couldn't take not being with you.</p><p>"Hailey told me. So did Kim. They helped me keep tabs on YOU. I wanted to know if you'd moved on. I wanted you to be happy-just not all the way happy.<br/>I have never been in love before V. You humanized me, I empathize more. I just don't see perps as perps. I'm grateful for you."</p><p>That earns him a thank you kiss. "You are the best. And you should have said NO WAY. You should have not let me break us up. But my fears and my past,<br/>which includes trauma and self-harm which you already know. I was scared about what I'd say when your family asked me about my background, how I'd<br/>say "Well Atwater Family I lived in 32 foster homes in which I was starved, mistreated, raped, and used only for the state benefit until I aged-out-then I was<br/>homeless and a street-kid, using narcotics and...getting shelter and food any way that I could. And you're trusting your son to me, who not long ago"...</p><p>She isn't crying, but her eyes are filled with tears.</p><p>"<strong>V</strong> ! I don't give a fuck about any of that. Did I run when you told me about it all? NO, and I'm not running now. I'm proud to be with you.<br/>You came from where you came and LOOK AT YOU! Beautiful, sexy, smart, and a BADASS. I hit the jackpot with you, and don't think that I don't know it."</p><p>==============================&gt;</p><p>Kim waits anxiously for Ruzek's response. He sits beside her with his head down for a few minutes, then stands and walks over to the full-length glass window<br/>over-looking her balcony. "Adam", she calls at last.</p><p>"Yeah...let's do it. I wanna do it."</p><p>"You're 100% sure? I really want this, Adam. All I do is think about 'The Peanut'. I...I'm so sorry for losing The Peanut. YES, I DID!", she shouts when he<br/>tries to interrupt. "I need for you to let me own that, because I chased down that perp with no back-up, and I lost The Peanut, Adam. That's what went down.<br/>And now we have a second chance. My Doc says that there's no reason why I couldn't conceive again. But you have to be SURE, Ruz. Really Really sure."</p><p>"I am sure. WE SHOULD HAVE ANOTHER BABY."</p><p>==============================&gt;</p><p>"SO...you're back with Hailey-that was quick work. She's only been back from New York what? A month." Hank Voight stares at Jay with that piercing stare of<br/>his.</p><p>"I've taken a few runs to the Apple, Sarge. Two weeks after she left." Noting Voight's expression, he says "I know what you told me, and this is MY LIFE."</p><p>"MY UNIT, JAY!"</p><p>"I'll transfer anytime you say. But I'm staying with Hailey. I respect you, Sarge. I always have. I don't agree with most of the shit that you do. But I have<br/>made peace with it. I'll back you the way that I always have-we all will. But the days of you determining who we can date is OVER.."</p><p>Voight sneers. "You 'LOVE-BIRDS' are NOT blowin' up my fuckin' unit-THAT'S what I've determined, <em>Jay</em>. As long as that shit don't interfere<br/>with operations. You need to get that, and so do Burgess and Ruzek, along with 'RoWater', or whatever the fuck they're calling themselves now. The first<br/>time it causes an issue I'll get another fuckin' group in here WHO'LL DO WHAT THE FUCK I SAY!"</p><p>"Right, Sarge. Anything else?"</p><p>"Nah...NAH. Nothin' else."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>